Ironic Love
by AnimewithFood
Summary: Forbidden Love. That's what it was. The reason she couldn't be his. And the subtle fact that he was helping his best friend. Without that idiot, she would've already been his for the taking.
1. Chapter 1

It was a secret that only he had to know. Only pain he had to suffer. Only a mask that he wore. Yes, falling in love with someone that was forbidden. What a funny situation he was in. But, for his best friend, he would do all that he could. He would let Haruhi and Tamaki be happy, even if it meant suffering deeply. Haruhi had chose Tamaki over him, didn't she? So he respected her feelings.

"How ironic," Kyoya muttered to himself. "That someone like me, unloved, fell in love with a person who was loved by everyone she meets. How ironic, that I am still as unloved as ever." He chuckled to himself, as he laid on his bed, running a hand through his shiny black hair. He grabbed a silk pillow and punched it. "Damn it! Why isn't she mine?" The high quality made the pillow immune to any kind of physical damage inflicted on it. Kyoya sighed, and went back to his usual, cool demeanor. Unexpectedly, Kyoya's phone rang with its usual 3 beep ringtone, and Kyoya picked it up. A voice of a sudden happy-go-lucky prince sounded.

"Kyoya! Where are you? We're all going to Haruhi's tonight! She's making her delicious beef stew, and we know you wouldn't want to miss out on that! Come over, okay?" Tamaki sang, practically jumping at the chance to spend tie with his dear, sweet Haruhi.

"Tamaki, you know I don't like to go out this early in the morning." Kyoya said. He'd had enough of all the excitement, and was rather enjoying his day of peace.

"But, Kyoya!" Tamaki pleaded, and Kyoya could almost see the blonde's teary eyes, begging for him to come.

"My decision is final." Kyoya said firmly.

"Please? Haruhi wants us to attend, and like the hosts we are, we must please Haruhi, for she is a woman, and the duty of a host is to please women!" Tamaki said with a triumphant grin. Kyoya paused. If Haruhi wanted this...

"Fine, I'll attend. I'll see you in 20 minutes." Kyoya said, mentally beating himself up for giving in to the childish blonde.

"Yay! Kyoya! We need to bring Haruhi a nice gift, and them shower her with lots of hugs, and then we will-"Tamaki was saying as Kyoya slapped his phone shut. He sighed blissfully. "Finally." He said. He laid on his bed and thought. Tamaki made him happy with the host club, it was only right to let him have Haruhi. Not like a girl like Haruhi would like him anyway. Five minutes later, he got up, and dressed in casual clothes. Heading for the door, he grabbed a rose from the table, and went to his limo. The ride was short, and before Kyoya knew it, he was at the Fujioka residence. He thanked the driver, and knocked on the door. A slightly annoyed looking Haruhi came out, but her mood brightened just a bit when she saw Kyoya.

"Oh, Kyoya-sempai. Come in." She said, using her best natural smile. He handed the rose to her. She took it and smiled, gesturing for him to come in. He entered, and took his shoes off. Then, walking to the kitchen, he saw everyone from the host club.

"Kyoya! Come sit with me!"

"Kyo-chan! Come play with me and Usa-chan!"

"Stop looking, and sit down with us, Kyoya-sempai!"

"Come and eat."

Kyoya just shrugged and sat down. Haruhi ran out from the kitchen, and served beef stew to everyone.

"Eat up, everyone," She said. She placed a bowl of soup for herself. Everyone busily talked among themselves and eat. Tamaki didn't have to worry about Ranka, because he was at the bar working an early shift. Kyoya often stole glances towards Haruhi, which she didn't notice, nor did anyone else. As the morning progressed, Hikaru and Kaoru suggested to have a fun day at the amusement park. So everyone went home to change, leaving Haruhi regretting if she should have confessed to the guy she liked or not.

**A/N: So, I love forbidden love stories! I mainly decided to write this to see if anyone would like it or not. If not, I'll take it down. Please rate and review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Thanks to you guys, I got 155 views for just the first chapter! :) Free cookies to you all! If you ever want me to make a story on your favorite anime (not manga, cause I don't want to buy all the volumes, and plus, if I go online to read it, it's illegal...), I'll definitely try to write it. Even if I haven't watched the anime, I will watch it and write a story just for you! :)**

"So Haruhi, what do you want for Valentine's Day?" A girl with blonde highlights asked. All the girls looked at Haruhi eagerly, waiting for a reply. Haruhi sighed. These girls would probably give her expensive gifts... most of which she wouldn't need.

"Well, um... I don't think that Valentine's Day is such an important holiday. I mean, I know it's a day for lovers, and all, but I don't really celebrate it at my house." Haruhi said. The girls looked at Haruhi with disappointed eyes. She flinched under their gazes. A certain blonde peeked up from behind her.

"What's this? My little Haruhi hasn't celebrated Valentine's Day? Don't worry! Daddy will celebrate it with you!" Tamaki said asked he pulled Haruhi in for a tight hug. She struggled from his grasp.

"Sempai, please get off of me!" Haruhi said. She tried pushing the blonde off, but his grip was surprisingly strong.

"But you're just so cute!" Tamaki rubbed his cheek against her's. Haruhi was clearly irritated, but Tamaki didn't notice.

"Tamaki, it would be nice if you went back to your host duties, and stop molesting Haruhi." Kyoya said, without looking up from his black book. He straightened his glasses as he focused on the work he was doing.

"But Kyoya-" Tamaki said, whining like a small child. Obviously, he hadn't learned to be obedient around Kyoya.

"No buts. Go back to your work. I'm sure the customers would be thrilled to have you back." Kyoya said. Tamaki slowly trudged to his seat, no before giving a small peck on Haruhi's cheek. The girls gasped.

"Tamaki kissed Haruhi!"

"Is this one of those gay relationships we always hear about?"

"Maybe it's yaoi!"

Many voices were heard in the room, and the yaoi comment made all the girls squeal in excitement.

"Tamaki, you idiot." Kyoya said, trying to mask his anger towards the blonde. How dare he kiss Haruhi! He shook his head as if trying to release the anger. Unfortunately, it was to no avail. The room was beginning to silence as a machine whirled loudly, and a cackle filled the room. A platform rose from the floor, and a pretty looking girl sat at a table surrounded by chocolates, stuffed teddy bears, and roses. She stood up to reveal her ruby red dress.

"Ah, Valentine's Day! The most romantic holiday in Japan. Filled with couples and presents, Valentine's Day is the day of love! Anyone can fall in love..." Renge said, her eyes misting up.

"No wonder you fell in love. And, what makes it exciting is you're both boys!" Renge said as she squealed.

"Two lovers equal a forbidden love! I can see it already. You're family shuns you for feelings towards one another, but you ignore them! Oh, it's so beautiful!" Renge shouted with glee. The rest of the girls were squealing, too.

***One gay relationship and a bunch of crazy fangirls later...***

"Sempai, you need to be more careful! I don't want to go through that again." Haruhi said with a serious expression on her face.

"But I can't help it! You're so cute!" Tamaki said with his puppy eyes, which Haruhi didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, Tamaki. I believe that you shouldn't act so rashly next time." Kyoya said. His face was clearly expressionless, but that doesn't mean he forgave Tamaki. Masking his true feelings came naturally to him, earning him the title as the "Shadow King". He wanted to beat Tamaki up... but there would be no merit to that. For if he had, Haruhi would be angry with him, and he would lose his best friend.

"Yeah, boss! You almost stole our gay relationship!" Kaoru and Hikaru said.

"Yeah and now all the cake is ruined, Tama-chan." Honey said, while Mori nodded. The cake was trampled on by the girls who were trying to chase Tamaki and Haruhi.

**I'm sorry if this sucks, but bear with me. Kyoya and Haruhi don't start their relationship until later on, okay?  
**

**Haruhi: Review, so I can go home and study for my History test tomorrow. **

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Hey Haruhi, can we come over to your house tonight?**

**Haruhi: Hell no.**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Please!**

**Tamaki: Stop annoying my daughter, you demon twins!**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: What she's you're daughter? But aren't you going out with her? **

**Tamaki: Err...um, well, I um-**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: What kind of sick pervert are you?**

**Tamaki: It's not like that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting lately! It was my birthday yesterday, so I had to go celebrate it. Right now, I'm hooked on 5 anime songs:**

**Guilty, Beauty Love (Tamaki Suoh's theme song), sung by Vic Mignogna _(*insert fangirl squeal*)_**

**Snowstorm, sung by Mizore Shirayuki/Tia Ballard (My favorite stalker of all time)**

**I Stand Alone, sung by Kurumu Kurono/Brina Palencia Yahoo, Yahoo, don't you see? Lol)**

**Je'taime, sung by Kotaru/Jerry Jewell (The voice of Kyo Sohma! :D)**

**The Clown Song, sung by Brina Palencia (Dedicated to Michael Tatum, who is really freaked out by clowns! :3)**

**To all of my wonderful readers, 9x-7i 3(3x-7u)! Okay! On with the story!  
**

'What would a commoner like Haruhi want for Valentine's Day? Not something expensive, I suppose...,' Kyoya thought taking his eyes off a pair of pricey earrings he was about to get her. He walked out of the store, and saw a small little commoner shop out of the corner of his eye. He smirked. 'What luck,' he though as he headed in the direction of the shop. Inside were a variety of items, none of which seemed good enough for Haruhi. He scanned the aisles, and to his dismay, found nothing. The last aisle was just a few feet away from him, and as he walked towards it, he saw a young man browsing through the items. When the man turned around, he was surprised to see Haruhi.

"Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi asked. She was obviously trying to hide something behind her back, but Kyoya made no comment on it.

"Good evening, Haruhi," Kyoya smirked, clearly enjoying her look of complete shock. She was looking a little pale, and he had to refrain from trying to lift up her cheek and ask her what was wrong. That would simply be out of his nature.

"I don't wanna sound rude, but what are you doing here, sempai? I mean, this shop doesn't seem like a place you would shop at." Haruhi said.

"On the contrary, I wanted to see what it was like at a commoner's store." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up. Oh god, how he wished that this moment alone with Haruhi would never end!

"Now you're sounding like Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi laughed. She thought about all the times he would drag her to yet another commoner event. That had been going on for about 3 weeks, and she had been getting quite annoyed with it.

"Tell me, Haruhi, why is it, that even though you've begun dating, you still call Tamaki, 'Tamaki-sempai'? I mean, don't you agree that he is dear enough to you that you can drop all the formalities?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi pondered at the question. It seemed quite simple, but she couldn't figure out the answer. There had to be a reason. Maybe she had just gotten used to calling him Tamaki-sempai? No, because even if she did, she would've tried to at least call him Tamaki, but the thought never occurred to her.

"I don't know, but there must be a logical explanation for it." Haruhi said, frustrated that she could not solve this puzzling question.

"Could it be that you're not actually in love with him?" Kyoya asked with a sly smile.

"No. Of course I love Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi said.

"Then why won't you call him "Tamaki'? Is the feeling that you're processing, just an illusion? Are you even in love! And even so, what kind of love do you feel for him?" Kyoya said, he voice getting louder with every syllable that left his lips.

"I do love Tamaki-sempai! And anyway, it is not you right to question me on my feelings! I love Tamaki-sempai as a... a... a..." Haruhi trailed off. She suddenly realized what she had so blindly not seen before. Tamaki wasn't the one she loved...

"I love Tamaki-sempai as my father." Haruhi said. Tamaki had wiggled his way into her life and became a part of her family. She subconsciously felt the need to repay him for replacing her independent exterior with one that was a little more sociable and dependant. She mistakenly read the feelings as being in love with him, but the truth was...

"That is what I thought." Kyoya said. But still, he felt a little guilty for ruining the relationship between Haruhi and Tamaki. It was as if his desire to make Haruhi his' took over him completely, controlling his actions.

"I guess I'd better tell him...," Haruhi said. But she knew the blonde would just mope around in his sad little corner again. Even if she didn't feel the same way he did, she didn't like seeing him so depressed.

"Well, goodbye, Kyoya-sempai." She said, as she walked out of the store, not even taking a second glance at Kyoya.

"Goodbye, Haruhi," He whispered, the traces of the words still floating in the crisp air.


End file.
